


Wrong Diamond

by Rueitae



Series: Plance AU Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Detective Pidge, F/M, Gentleman Thief AU, Heist, Thief Lance, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/pseuds/Rueitae
Summary: “At midnight, I will steal the Heart of Voltron.”As always, the note was signed Blue in large, ornate letters.Pidge has a thief to catch.





	Wrong Diamond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Engineer104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/gifts).



> For Plance AU Week 2018: Secrets
> 
> A gentleman thief AU for [Engineer104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104), because she has been a wonderful friend and great enabler. I wouldn’t be writing Voltron fic if not for her. Thank you, the least I can do is give you a little something from your favorite trope. I hope you like the twist!

[At midnight, I will steal the Heart of Voltron]

As always, the note was signed Blue in large, ornate letters. 

Pidge read the message once more and then flipped the card into her vest pocket. She then shook her long sleeve shirt loose so that she could read the time on her wristwatch. Five more minutes.

“I want every inch of this place watched, Donkeys! If a mouse gets through I want to know about it!” Chief Iverson strode up and down the rows of three dozen police officers in the midst of making their last minute preparations for Blue’s arrival. Pidge couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Man power hadn’t worked the last ten times, she doubted it would work this time. 

“I saw that smirk, Gunderson.” the chief said after inspecting his men. “I don’t suppose you have a better idea.”

“Keep up the perimeter, Sir. It won’t hurt as long as Blue decides not to bring itching powder again,” she said wryly, recalling the incident with some mirth.

“Don’t remind me,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Are you sure you don’t want me to call in Shiro from outside to back you up?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Blue won’t hurt me. We have a… rapport,” she said carefully. 

Iverson regarded her thoughtfully with his one eye. “I don’t like the way he looks at you.”

“You don’t like the way he looks at anyone,” Pidge corrected. 

“Least of all the way he looks at you,” he said. Pidge didn’t mind. Iverson was a family friend. He’d been a stern but kind babysitter while she and her brother played around the detective offices during nights when their parents worked long hours. They were fond memories and she accepted his protectiveness with grace as he continued. “I am going to wipe that smug look off his stupid face tonight. 

“I’ll do my best to lead him your way,” she promised. “I’ve got an offer he won’t be able to refuse.” 

Iverson frowned, actual concern on his face. “The second he tries something you radio Shiro and tell him to spring the trap.”

“Yes, Sir.” She saluted. “I’d best get in position. I’ll see you after the operation.” 

Pidge left Iverson to his command while she made her way into the next room. She closed the door behind her. 

The room was one of many exhibits at the Garrison Museum. For the last month it had been home to the trappings of the Altean royal family. Their prized paintings, jewelry, clothes, and ancient manuscripts all were displayed here for public viewing during the day. 

At the center of the room sat the main attraction. The Heart of Voltron was a beautiful diamond the size of a coffee cup. It was cut as such that when light hit it, it shone a mix of purple, blue, red, green, and yellow. Patrons came from all over to see for themselves if it had magical properties. To maximize the wow factor, it sat in its protective case underneath a skylight. The full moon illuminated the room as a whole, and the Heart shimmered in blues and greens. 

Fitting, Pidge thought. 

She backed herself in a dark corner. Blue would appear through the skylight any second now and she would have him by surprise. Even if he got past her, he wouldn’t get past Iverson. 

Pidge let out an audible gasp when her back did not make contact with the wall, but a body. Strong hands curled tightly around her upper arms. Strands of hair that were not her own brushed her ear, followed by a nose. Soft lips pressed up against her temple affectionately. 

“Come here to rock out?” The male voice was bright and delighted. 

“Blue,” she stated once past her surprise. She slipped into her professional persona. “How long have you been hiding out in here?”

He clicked his tongue. “Right to business already. You’re a killjoy, Lieutenant. I spent hours thinking of that line just for you.” He gently pushed her aside and twirled to show himself before her, light on his feet and not making a sound. “Because I’m here to steal a fancy rock - right?”

“I get it,” she told him shortly, not amused as she normally would be. “I’m here to tell you to give yourself up. There’s no escape this time.”

Blue shoved his hands into the deep pockets of his black pants, one part of his tailored three piece suit. He raised his thin brown eyebrows suggestively, the only indication of his hair color as it was covered by a top hat. A cloth mask covered most of his face above the mouth, allowing his beady eyes to analyze the situation. “Let me guess, Iverson is on the other side of this door, blocking all exits? Shiro and Keith outside? We’ve done this before, Pidge,” he said disappointingly. “I was hoping for a challenge considering this is Altea’s most precious object.”

“That’s why I’m here,” Pidge said. She took out a pair of handcuffs from her belt. “I’m not playing your games. I’m placing you under arrest right now.”

Blue’s eyes sparkled and he broke into a wide grin. “You are now? But what about the Heart of Voltron? Wouldn’t you like to know where it is?”

Pidge immediately turned towards the display where the Heart sat. It looked the same as when she’d entered the room. She turned back to Blue, suspicion mounting. “What did you do?” She accused. 

Blue reached into his coat pocket and removed a remote control. Pressing the red button, the fake Heart of Voltron short circuited into nothingness. The only thing left was moonlight.

When Pidge looked back towards Blue, he already had the real Heart of Voltron in the palm of his hand, a triumphant grin to accompany it. 

Pidge gulped, nervous at how quickly the tables had turned. “How did you do that?”

“Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn’t be good at what I do if I gave away my secrets. Perhaps one day though, for you, I just might.” He winked at her. 

He was extra ornery tonight. Time for plan B then. 

“An exchange then. You turn yourself in, give back the Heart, and I’ll... acquiesce to your previous request.” Pidge remained professional as she could, but the very idea of what she was offering made her grimace slightly.

A rare shocked look from Blue was worth it thought. He cocked his head to the side to consider before sporting the widest and most joyful grin she’d seen. 

“You’d take off work for a whole month just for little old me?” he asked hopefully, pointing gleefully to himself. 

“Provided you turn yourself in and give back the Heart,” Pidge insisted. 

Blue’s eyes shifted from Pidge to the Heart, studying the diamond with a scrutinizing eye. “No,” he finally said. “No deal.”

“What?!” Pidge exclaimed. “I’ve been saving up vacation time for a whole year just so I’d be able to take you up on your deal. You can’t just back out of it now!”

The thief clutched his chest dramatically. “As touched as I am, I’m afraid it's not an equal exchange, and that’s not fair,” he said. “I fully expect to take you up on that deal at another time, but tonight, I’m after something different. A diamond for a diamond. I return the Heart of Voltron. You give me your engagement ring.”

Pidge instinctively went to touch her ring, twisting it around her finger. “Why?” she asked, unable to process any other question.

“I’m a jealous man, Katie,” Blue emphasized. Pidge felt her own heart suddenly catch in her throat at the use of her birth name. “First things first. I’ll leave the Heart if you do.” He held out his hand expectantly.

Pidge bit her lip. This was less than ideal, and idiotic, but if it meant the Heart of Voltron would at least be safe it was worth it. She took the small band off her finger and approached him slowly. “Do not use that name again,” she hissed. “Put the Heart back first.”

“I’ll do you one better,” Blue said. “I’ll give it to you.” 

“Fine. On three then.”

“Its been some time since we’ve been this close. You look so furious I could kiss you.”

“Let’s not,” she said, eyes narrowed in annoyance. “One.”

“Two,” he said boredly.

“Three.”

The diamonds exchanged hands as promised. Pidge saw her opportunity. She grabbed Blue’s wrist and slapped the handcuffs on it. Almost immediately Blue countered, locking the the other cuff on her wrist. Then almost as quickly as it had begun, Pidge found her wrists handcuffed together behind her back. The little sneak! She looked up in fury to see Blue a few steps away from her and holding both diamonds.

“That wasn’t very nice, Lieutenant. I thought we were on better terms than that.” 

“Give them back, Blue! You’re being an idiot!”

“I only want one,” Blue told her. He walked right up to the display case and opened it, placing the Heart of Voltron back on its stand. The alarms started blaring. He winked at her. “Until we meet again, Pidge. I look forward to the day I can steal your heart.”

He picked a handle up off the floor and with a strong tug the barely visible fishing line that it was attached to carried him upwards to the skylight. They’d failed to catch him again and he’d made a fool out of her. 

As Blue escaped, Shiro slammed the door open and came running in. “Pidge, are you alright?” 

She groaned and then sighed. “I’m fine. Only thing hurt is my pride.”

He gave her a bemused smile as he took in the situation. “At least he didn’t take the Heart of Voltron,” he noted as he unlocked the cuffs.

Pidge enjoyed the returned freedom of her hands. “He got away with my ring,” she said.

Shiro frowned. “Your fiance won’t be too happy.”

“Iverson will be more angry about it,” she said, resigned to yet another failure. “Let’s go get the paperwork started. It’s going to be a long night.”

~~~

Pidge finally unlocked the door to her apartment three hours later. Exhausted and hungry, she turned the key into the deadbolt and used her shoulder to push the door open. 

The first thing that greeted her was the smell. Garlic and marinara and noodles cooking over the stove filled the room. It was heavenly to her empty stomach. She closed the door and set her briefcase down on the floor, dropping her coat on top of it. 

The lights were on low. The dining room table was arrayed for a fancy meal. On her best tablecloth lay two large plates, two wine glasses filled with what she suspected was her last bottle of moscato, and a lit candle in the center completed the most classic of romantic tropes.

She sighed and made her way into the kitchen. 

He was standing over the stove, stirring a pan of beef and marinara. He looked up and smiled brightly as he heard her footsteps. “Welcome home, Pidge.”

She glared. “If you think this,” she gestured to everything around the room, “is going to get you out of trouble for the stunt you pulled tonight, you have another thing coming to you Lance.”

Lance had the audacity to chuckle. His t-shirt and jeans a far cry from his elegant wear from earlier. “Not even if I tell you I have everything ready for a lavender bath? I just have to fill the tub. I wasn’t sure when Iverson would let you go and I didn’t want it to get cold.”

A bath did sound phenomenal. And sight of food combined with the smell increased her hunger pains. “One of these days I am going to catch you.”

“If I’m locked up I can’t pamper you,” he teased. “Which reminds me.” He reached into his pocket and took out her ring. He carefully put it back on her finger. 

“You are insufferable,” she rolled her eyes. It felt good to have the ring back all the same. The weight now familiar to her. “Why go through all that for nothing?”

“Because it's fun?” he responded. “Someone has to keep your team on their toes.” He gave her a prolonged peck on the cheek. “Enough talk about work. Dinner’s ready.”

“Oh we’re going to talk about it,” she said even as Lance escorted her to the table. “You can’t call me my real name on the job.”

Lance huffed as he pulled out the chair for her. “Everyone there knows your name, Katie,” he said pointedly. 

“There are far more dangerous villains out there than you that I would prefer not know I’m a Holt,” she said as she sat down. “It’s literally the only reason I can still be a cop. Promise me, Lance?” She pleaded. 

“Okay, I promise,” he conceded. It was strange to see his face so somber. “I know it means a lot to you. I’m sorry. I just wanted to do something special before the wedding.”

“Your engagement stunt was enough of an event. Did you know that Hunk is still assigned to the case?”

“That’s because he doesn’t know its me,” Lance said as he walked back into the kitchen to retrieve the food. “I’ll tell him after the wedding. He’s already nervous about the best man speech.”

“Well you got your month long honeymoon out of it.”

“You need a vacation anyway. You’ve been working too hard.” He dished out the spaghetti onto her plate. 

“Yeah, because of your shenanigans!”

“Gotta stay at the top of my game if I’m going to find any good info on what happened to your dad,” he said with a wink, sitting down and filling his own plate. “You love me for it.”

Pidge rolled her eyes and twirled some noodles around her fork. She couldn’t help a soft smile as she looked across the table. “Guess that makes me the fool, because I do.”

Lance raised his wine glass. “To our continued relationship. At home and at work.”

“To us,” she confirmed with a smile. They both took a sip and went on to enjoy their early morning meal.


End file.
